WBBA Engineered-Designs Clear Wheels
WBBA Engineered-Designs Clear Wheels are the secondary clear wheels of professional engineering. Basically unremarkable versions of two common Clear Wheels. These clear wheels are standard-issue and widely available to assigned individuals and competitors. They appear in Beyblade: Metal Tides Design Summary WBBA-EDC designed clear wheels are notably different than those of remarkable clear wheels, such as Leone and Wolf. Different in the sense that they are completely round and do not go past the radius of which launcher prongs make contact with female-end walls. Lack of intricate protrusions make them significantly less detailed but cheaper in retail price. Their weight is dramatically different as well. Scales suggest that they are officially under a separate weight category. Because of their size, only the "banks" where the decals are applied can made to look distinct- Such as engraving characters/numbers and symbols. No graphical detail print can be applied. Consumer Blader Facebolts U-Facebolts are contemporary versions of major constellations- or passive and faint spirits. Though more bladers of present era prefer Metal faces. #Corvis <<< Raven Face #Ketos <<< Cetus Face <<< Ketos Omega (rarest) #Serpent/Perseus <<< Hydra #Aquila <<< Raykon (Falcon, not to be confused with Ray Kon) #Orso <<< Bearl #Northern Cross Categorizing the Generics Pattern exposure and ratio on the metal wheel is key. The circumference measures slightly less than where a launchers prongs or hooks insert. Thus covering no compact detailings on the wheel itself. Advantages *Their scarce radious focuses on basic dynamic capability instead of intricate capability *Widely available as well as affordable Disadvantages *Much lighter than spiritual clear wheels *Less distinguishable, very few regional manufactures actually appear different in the Variant A and B designs Design Program PROTO This is the most commonly used and produced wheel (Other than GENERAL), or a "boring-man's Escolpio"- aptly called so for being an Escolpio without the large protrusions molded in, and the ridged grainy texturing in and on top continue in a 360 Circle. The type symbol for ATTACK/DEFENSE/STAMINA/BALANCE are located on one or two of the 'decal banks' (the intersecting shapes connected to it's facebolt loop). Design Program GENERAL Commonly produced in Central/South American regions. It is essentially the Gemios clear wheel without the two "twin heads", and no asymmetrical marquee. Same use of ADSB symbols as the North American-Bound PROTO. Design Program AMBASSADOR European (Germany) engineering, distinguished by either foggy or completely opaque wheels. The opaque ones are made of Polyoxomethylene from a heated substrate cycle. Are extremely light but surprisingly durable. Design Program SENATOR Adopted patterns of the first two mentioned, except with fully engraved words to represent the type. Or an abbreviation of said category. Beyblade: Metal Tides Canon Metal Tides' version of OTA will use Metal Wheel + PROTO CW combo's and will be available in the (Metaphorical) Toyline for the six-part movie. Toyline *MT-U1 Osamu's Cyber Proto 125HF (white painted Cyber wheel, Powder Blue and White) *MT-U2 Takashi's Counter Proto D125FS (white painted Counter wheel, Atomic Yellow, Green, Ice Blue) *MT-U3 Akira's Infinity Proto 145F (white painted Infinity, Lavender, Clear White, and Yellow) *MT-U4 Personal Blader Kit: Arc 1 *MT-U5 Personal Blader Kit: Arc 2 *MT-U6 Personal Blader Kit: Arc 3 *MT-U7 Dark Senator 145FS (Trans. Dark Black, Pearl White) *MT-U8 Counter Proto 125FS (Yellow, Milk Blue) *MT-U9 Sarah's Earth GENERAL 125FS (Bright Orange, Clear Grey, Pearl Blue, Pale Yellow) Notable WBBA/ED Beyblades (NOTE: Hidden Origins doesn't have a full toyline): *Earth Proto/General 145WD, used by the American Blader DJ's or staff, another version representing the Earth Aquila prototype (Earth Ambassador 145WD) from centuries ago is seen *Dark Proto/General 145FS, using a distinct Clear Black and Pearl White color scheme represents Doji's faction *Storm Senator 125BS, Echizen's Beyblade *Counter Senator/Proto 125FS, a widely popular generic Beyblade *Dark Proto 130F, an all translucent purple Beyblade with a Northern Cross face owned by Madoka Amano *Cyber General 100HF, alternate-storyline and owned by Sora *Infinity Ambassador 125SF, another widely popular combination *Thermal Senator DF145FS, Helios' Guardians *Counter General 145FS, Taraba's Beyblade *Torch Proto D125D, Damian's first Beyblade (Hidden Origins: Cold Hart of Fire) *Hyper Ambassador DF145HF, Julius Caesar's first Beyblade (Hidden Origins: Determination) *Fury General 90WF, Tetsuya Watarigani's first Beyblade (Hidden Origins: Ballad of Echizen) *Flame Senator DF145BS, Yuu Tendou's first Beyblade (Hidden Origins: Untapped) *Poison General 125FS, Chao Xing's first Beyblade (Hidden Origins: The Apprentice) *Killer Proto ED145ES, Jack's first Beyblade (Hidden Origins: Brushfire) *Midnight Ambassador 105WF, Yuki's first Beyblade (Hidden Origins: Fragment) *Storm General 100HF, Hikaru Hasama's first Beyblade (Hidden Origins: Under Pressure) *Killer Proto 145S, Zeo Abyss' very first Beyblade (Hidden Origins: Three Rams) *Ray General 125SF, Enzo and Selen's first Beyblades (Hidden Origins: Brazil) *Grand Ambassador 125S and 145S, Sophie and Wales' very first Beyblades (Hidden Origins: Two Guardians) *Tornado Ambassador 105D, Ian's first Beyblade (Hidden Origins: Brazil Part 2) *Rock Proto 125B, Kumasuke and brothers' first Beyblades (Hidden Origins: Timber) *Dark General 145WD, Mizuchi Reggie's first Beyblade (Hidden Origins: Black Diamond) *Counter/Cyber/Infinity General DF145WB, Team Chandora's earliest Beyblades (Hidden Origins: Eastern Delta) *Cyber Proto D125B, Masamune Kadoya's very first Beyblade (Hidden Origins: The Spire) *Galaxy Ambassador 90HF, Dr. Ziggurat's first Beyblade (Hidden Origins: Spiral) *Fury General S130D, Chi-yun Li's very first Beyblade (Hidden Origins: The Apprentice Part 2) *Forbidden Senator CH120SD, Johannes' first Beyblade (Hidden Origins: Pluto's Rise) Trivia *Proto and General are names more or less taken from the Battle B-Daman Series' Proto One and General One figures *The authors intent on making completely unpowered clear wheels comes from wanting to preserve Wolf and Leone's individuality Category:Beyblade Metal Tides Category:Beyblade Parts